Boy Toy
by takingnames15
Summary: Mark is being cheated on by his girlfriend, and Hannah her best friend Cara, and the whole family are cooking up a scheme to catch her in the act...  Recommend you read Rivals, 7 Years and 20 Year Reunion first.
1. Chapter 1

**Boy Toy**

**A/N: Well I've written so much stuff lately with the Hudsons, got a request to do more with them and frankly these guys fell like my best friends now...  
**

**Ages: **

**Finn and Rachel: 37**

**Will: 16  
**

**Mark and Hannah: 14  
**

**Aaron: 12  
**

**Joey: 11 **

**Coen: 10 **

* * *

Hannah closed her notebook. She had finished the last problem on her math homework, and that had been her only assignment she hadn't done yet. A full thirty minutes of study hall loomed with no homework left to do. Hannah was thrilled. In study hall, you couldn't do nothing until the teacher checked you for something (homework) left to do. Hannah was clear. She peeked over at her friend Cara's notebook and could easily tell she wasn't thinking about the book report she was supposed to be writing, but instead doodling in the margins. Dozens of little hearts with the "C.D + M.H" priced neatly in the middle. "Who's M.H?" she whispered to Cara.

She jumped "Um... M.H stands for my ham salad" Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Come on Cara, there's no fridgin' way M.H is my ham salad. You don't even like ham salad!"

"I do to, every since I saw HIM eating it at lunch" she blurted.

"Somebody has a boy crush" Hannah taunted, just as Cara had when Hannah had developed a crush on Cody Lemarc.

"I do not" Cara said firmly "I'm still grieving over the loss of Preston"

"Cara, Preston was only here for a month before his family moved again, get over it"

"Hudson, Degardo, other people are trying to work. Not everyone wastes their time talking during study hall"

"Sorry Ms. Halfwitz" Hannah muttered.

"Sorry Ms. Half-a-wit" Cara whispered.

Hannah rummaged in her bag for a piece of paper, her fingers finding an old history assignment. She flipped it over and put the pencil tip to the paper's wrinkled surface.

_Is it Michael Holoman?_

She slid the paper to Cara.

**No way, eww**

_Micah Halroy?_

**No. Isn't he dating Lindsay Leon?**

_I guess he is. Oh, I know Mark! LOL_

**Pfft, no. Mark?**

_Cara those are the only three that go here__!_

**Who said my M.H does?**

_If I don't know him, why don't you want to tell me?_

**You do know him**

_Come on Cara, is it Michael or Micah?_

**Neither.**

Hannah looked over the paper again, and looked at Cara disgusted.

_Ewwwwwwwwwww Cara! Mark is my creeper twin brother!_

**He is not a creeper! It doesn't matter anyway he's dating...Hannah! Mark is dating Lindsay Leon too!**

_Hmm. Serves him right for being a creeper._

**He's your twin brother Hannah, and I'm your best friend. PLEASE do it for me!**

_So, you are asking me, to help you, convince Mark that Lindsay is cheating on him to break them up so you can go out with him?_

**It's sounds kinda twisted when you put it that way... but yeah.**

_Well, I do get tell him a told you so... I bet him when he and Lindsay first started dating that she would cheat on him before it was over._

**_See? It's win-win._**

_Cara, I'm in._

* * *

**Well... what do you think**

**I need five reviews for the next chapter. In which**:

**Spoilers for part II**

**Hannah will ask Rachel how to tell Mark about Lindsay  
**

**Cara and Hannah will try to convinced Mark Lindsay is a phony**

**The little boys will be in on it **

**And Finn will tell Mark about his high school cheating incident  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boy Toy**

* * *

"Mom, how do you tell a boy that their girlfriend is cheating on them?" Hannah asked quietly.

"It's not easy" Rachel sighed. "They get mad at the world and sometimes even blame you"

"How would you know? You're like super perfect mom"

"When I was sixteen, I told your father his girlfriend was cheating on him with his best friend"

"Really? That sucks for him. What did he do?"

"First he was mad, then depressed, then confused, then jealous, then in love again"

"With you?"

"Yes Hannah, with me"

"I guess this boy is a lot like dad" Hannah said. _He's half dad for Pete's sake!_

"Do you have a crush on him?"

"Ewwwwwww, no"

"Well, if you tell him, and it works out like it did with your father, you're stuck with him"

"This boy isn't like that. He loves me, but doesn't love me. You know?"

"Is this boy, by any chance your twin brother?"

Hannah's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"I've met Mark's girlfriend."

"Okay, so now you know that this boy is Mark. Here's the plan: Cara is going to show him, and we are going to back her up"

"Why Cara?"

"Cause she is basically in love with him"

"Should we let the boys in on it, to teach them a lesson in dating?"

"I like the way you think mom"

-:)-

"Okay Cara, bait is in place. Go!" Hannah whisper-yelled.

Cara ran-walked after the brown-haired boy.

"Hey Mark" Cara said, jogging to catch up with him

"Cara, what's up?" he asked.

"I need to show you something" she said softly.

"What for?"

"It's important Mark" she said. Walking off towards where Hannah was hiding. Mark followed her.

"If this is dumb and I get a tardy, I'm NOT going to be happy Cara" he muttered.

"It's tardy-worthy Mark, trust me"

Cara turned the corner and gestured to Lindsay and Micah, who were holding hands, looking all lovey-dovey. Mark's eyes widened. He rushed in to the hall. "What the heck Lindsay!"

"Mark?" Micah asked

"Why are you holding hands with my girlfriend?"

"Your girlfriend? I thought she was my girlfriend. She never told me about you!" The two boys glared at Lindsay.

"I was only dating you two so Parker would want me back" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Get to class Lindsay, it's obvious we want nothing to do with your sorry cheating butt" Hannah said joining the scene. Lindsay walked away, not wanting to get in a fight with Hannah Hudson, everyone knew five brothers made her tougher then most.

"Way to go Hannah!" Coen cheered, jumping out from behind a corner.

"Yeah, nice job!" Joey agreed.

"Fantastic" Aaron added.

"Wait, why are they here?" Mark asked confused. His parents sneaked out from behind an open door.

"The elementary school has a day off, and they wanted to help too" Finn shrugged.

Micah looked surprised. "Those are ALL your brothers?"

"Yeah so?" Mark asked.

"But you have two siblings here too?"

"So?"

"That's six of you?"

"Your point?" the whole family asked in unison.

"It's just.. wow there's a lot of you"

"We've heard that before Micah, trust me" Hannah whispered.

-:)-

"I fell like an idiot for not noticing Lindsay was cheating on me" Mark sighed.

"I did too when I found out an old girlfriend of mine got pregnant with my best friends baby while we were dating" Finn said. "It was a bit ironic, seeing as I had cheated on her by, I guess accident, too."

"You cheated on your ex-girlfriend"

"During part of my sophomore year I was dating head cheerleader Quinn Fabray. She was pretty, I thought I really loved her. Then I met your mother. I had met her before but we got to know each other better through Glee Club and one day when we were practicing, I kissed her."

"What did mom do?"

"She kissed me back of course!"

"What did your ex-girlfriend do"

"She never really found out about that little incident..."

**

* * *

**

**I hate this with a burning passion. I wrote it around Midnight. Review anyway though, it might make we hate it less**.

**If people review and say they want more about Finn, Rachel and the gang. I might just write some more. *wink wink***


End file.
